Recently, owing to widespread use of computers in various works, it has been getting easier to create electronic documents, and the number and volume of documents stored in storage devices such as memories or hard disk drives have been significantly increasing.
Under such circumstances, a user cannot access his/her desired document if he/she does not know the name of the document or has forgotten it. It is hard and difficult for a user to examine all of a great number of documents to find which the desired one is.
Therefore, searching throughout a storage device for a document including a search key, i.e., full text search is conveniently utilized. Examples of searching methods used in full text search include the text scan method, which means scanning sequentially target documents to check whether each of them contains a search key (as described in, for example, page 219 to page 240 in “Information Retrieval” edited by William B. Frakes and Ricardo Baeza-Yates, published by Prentice Hall PTR, Inc. in 1992), and the index scan method using an index in which, for each search key, a document containing the search key is registered (as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. Hei 08-194718).
Meanwhile, as a technique for selecting a search engine, for example, there is the disclosure of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2003-308335.